


TORMENTA » Geraskier.

by shxvxrsh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Geraskier, LGBT, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxvxrsh/pseuds/shxvxrsh
Summary: Alfred no supo si fueron esas palabras, la cálida sensación del cuerpo robusto y tibio agazapado a su espalda o si fue el diminuto roce de labios que el más alto depositó en su nuca, apenas un toque contra su piel, pero su pecho dejó de doler. Al menos un poco.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	TORMENTA » Geraskier.

Se despertó envuelto en sudor, con el pecho agitado y las pantorrillas temblando. Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y todo seguía muy oscuro como para poder tranquilizar el remolino de emociones que siente incrustados en su estómago; giró sobre si mismo y se acomodó en un intento de continuar durmiendo.

Pero no. No podía. No quería.

Se incorporó con sus hombros e intentó abrir los párpados nuevamente. Los ojos le escocían y tenía ganas de llorar... No. de chillar, de revolverse y golpear algo. Podía notar algo que bullía en su pecho y luchaba por salir, arañando y comprimiendo sus pulmones.

Pero se recordó a sí mismo que era de madrugada y que había personas descansando en las demás habitaciones de la posada. Si lloraba, si chillaba y se desahogaba alguien se levantaría y le pediría explicaciones por semejante escándalo y él... Él sencillamente no era capaz de darlas. No era capaz de expresar el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, que no lo dejaba tranquilo y que lo arrastraba.

No podía decir con certeza qué lo provocaba -aunque tenía una idea, la rechazaba por completo, incapaz de admitirse siquiera a si mismo sus emociones respecto al brujo-. Ni siquiera comprendía lo que le pasaba. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicárselo a alguien más?

Se dio cuenta de que los ojos ya no le escocían, sino que le ardían. ¿Cuándo comenzó a llorar? Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De ninguna manera se veía en un futuro, cercano o lejano, en una situación mejor. No veía que esa pesadilla acabase.

La culpa. El remordimiento. El sentimiento de estar haciendo las cosas mal. De no dar lo máximo. De estar estancado en un camino de salida. Todas esas cosas lo acompañarían de por vida.

Algo dentro de su pecho se retorció. Apretó. Dolió.

—Bardo.—Se escuchó en un susurro a sus espaldas. Una voz masculina y en esta ocasión, ronca, que ya era conocida.

Él se quedó congelado, y su llanto se detuvo.

Trató de recordar. ¿Qué hacía Geralt ahí? Ah. La tormenta. Se encontraron por casualidad o destino en una taberna en la cual Jaskier había buscado refugio del agua de lluvia que caía con brusquedad contra el suelo y en donde Geralt había esperado beber un buen trago de alcohol luego de tener una batalla con el monstruo del bosque que aterrorizaba a los pueblerinos.

Seguía analizando la situación cuando Geralt se coló en su cama. Así, sin preguntar y con toda la confianza, el más alto se acomodó atrás suyo de la misma forma en la que se había colado en sus pensamientos. Aunque eso Julian no lo diría.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh?—No sabe si dijo eso en espera de que Geralt dejara sus lágrimas en el olvido, o sólo por tener un tema de conversación. Lo único que sabe es que escuchó uno de esos gruñidos tan característicos del brujo, y sintió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

De Rivia no respondió con palabras. ¿Jaskier tendría que decir algo más? El brujo ya se había hecho un sitio, se había acomodado, como el pájaro que anida tan ricamente en el hueco del tejado de alguna casa en un pueblo, Geralt ya estaba bajo sus sábanas, empapándolo todo con su aroma.

Ajeno al torrente de pensamientos del castaño, Geralt se encontraba aferrado a la espalda del menor. Porqué aunque las palabras no son lo suyo, sabe que las acciones podrían demostrar todo lo que quería expresarle en ese momento al bardo.

Era un avance.

—Duerme. partiremos temprano en la mañana.

Alfred no supo si fueron esas palabras, la cálida sensación del cuerpo robusto y tibio agazapado a su espalda o si fue el diminuto roce de labios que el más alto depositó en su nuca, apenas un toque contra su piel, pero su pecho dejó de doler. Al menos un poco.

Los párpados le pesaron y lo arrastraban a un profundo sueño. Su respiración se estabilizó y sus pantorrillas ya no temblaban. Seguía sin ser capaz de catalogar sus sentimientos o de expresar y relacionar sus pensamientos con ellos.

Pero se sentía bien, como en casa. Como si perteneciera a algo. Porque Geralt de Rivia estaba con él. Y la sangre seguía corriendo por sus venas.

—Dame dos minutos y estaré bien.

Porqué estando tan cerca suyo, se permite sentirse a salvo; se permite sentirse fuerte, a pesar de saber que él sería el más duro adiós que tendrá que decir algún día. Que es su ángel del elipsis y su diablo de los puntos suspensivos. Es el desamor que duele demasiado para ser mostrado, todas esas cartas no enviadas que le ha escrito, y ese jardín sin cultivar. Es el capitán del valor que siempre le ha faltado, es las historias que canta y que los invitados aplaudirán y se creerán. Cada vez que tropieza, Geralt es la risa del fondo. Esa que retumba dentro de sus oídos, que le obliga a encogerse y apretar los párpados en profunda agonía.

No duda ni un segundo y se gira con cuidado en busca de no despertar al brujo; no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de él, ni dejo de correr las manos a lo largo de su rostro perfilado y esa cabellera clara que tanto ama delinear con los dedos, como si temiera que al dejar de tocarlo este pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hace, y en cambio parece sentirse más vívido y cálido contra él. Su respiración profunda le indica que igual que Jaskier, este se encuentra despierto, pero no diría ni haría nada al respecto.

Removió uno de los largos cabellos del contrario que eran hilos de profundo hielo, llevándolo detrás de la oreja. Era un gesto bastante usual, ajado en expresiones humanas de las que el brujo era ajeno y, aun así, podía verlo inclinar su rostro hacía él en busca de sentir sus dedos contra la piel de su mejilla. Tenerlo así de dócil era lo que el músico disfrutaba y consideraba uno de los minúsculos placeres que llenaban su almohada. Pensar en la evolución de su relación con él era aceptar que tenían un lazo que los enredaba en una asfixiante telaraña. No era algo que cualquiera entendería, ni menos descifraría. Siempre era un pensamiento que languidecía en su memoria cuando lo veía dormir cerca suyo, o a su lado.

Utilizar los adjetivos pedante, frívolo, gruñón con Geralt, sería poco. Y, por supuesto, tampoco servía el término vulgar, tan diferente al dandismo que él ocasionalmente podía ejercer. Simple revoltijo de palabras que a, esas horas, a Jaskier no le importaban. Apretando los dedos en su camisa, ahogando una cadena enroscada por maldiciones.

Son amigos, por supuesto; habían veces en las que Jaskier no podía siquiera sugerirlo, pareciendo enemigos apostados en lados opuestos de un tablero de ajedrez, y era curioso que en las noches fortuitas como esas olvidaran sus colores, ideales y diferencias, para unirse y apoyarse el uno en el otro; no era una unión basada en el pecado de la virilidad y el afán del placer. Lo suyo era algo más íntimo. Algo que no podía ser explicado en palabras, porque faltan y aunque las hubieran, no serían las suficientes.

Se rió un poco y fue una risa digna de la de un ser humano. Esa noche fue quizás la primera, donde durmieron abrazados con la certeza que no querían perderse.


End file.
